Darkrai
Character Synopsis Darkrai 'is a Dark-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Darkrai is known to "inhabit" dreams and causes the target to have unending nightmares, which can be stopped if exposed to a Lunar Wing from Cresselia (Who he his other counterpart and with them, make up the Lunar Duo) Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Pokemon Name: Darkrai Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Nightmare Pokemon, Legenary Pokemon, Memeber of the Lunar Duo Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, True Flight, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Precognition, One Hit Kill, Size Manipulation, Afterimages, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification, Sleep Manipulation, Intangibility, Petrification, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Void Manipulation, Reality Warping, BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Negates resistance to Darkness Manipulation), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Life Force Absorption, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Forcefield Creation, One Hit Kill, Resistance to Void Manipulation (Can take some minor hits from, and interact with Palkia and Dialga, who can erase things from existence with their very presence, and survived Palkia's pissed off attack) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Able to fight both Palkia & Dialga whilst both are bloodlusted, however both weren't mainly focused on Darkrai themselves. In Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, he was supposedly able to fight Palkia directly. Equal to Cressilia, who themselves can harm Darkrai, who can tank hits from the aforementioned Creation Trio) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Able to consistently fight with Palkia and Dialga, who exist outside of linear time and space altogether) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can attack with enough force to harm Pokemon as powerful as Palkia and Dialga. In addition can harm Cressilia, who's capable of harming and tanking attacks from Darkrai) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive survive blows from Palkia and Dialga, that would normally be fatal to your average pokemon. Can tank hits from their equal, Cressilia) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Has never shown signs of exhaustion in any battle) Range: Multi-Universal '(In Pokepark, Darkrai was going to merge two realities together. Can cross over various universes as evident by Mystery Dungeon) 'Intelligence: Genius Intelligence '''although it feeds off of and causes nightmares it resides on Newmoon Island near Crescelia on Fullmoon Island so as to not cause nightmares for the region '''Weaknesses: Its Bad Dream ability only works on sleeping opponents. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Void:' Opposing enemies are dragged into a world of total darkness that makes them sleep. *'Ominous Wind:' Darkrai creates a gust of repulsive wind. It may also raise all of Darkrai's stats at once. *'Nightmare:' A sleeping enemy sees a nightmare that inflicts damage unto him. *'Dream Eater:' Darkrai eats the dreams of a sleeping target. It absorbs half the damage caused to heal its own health. *'Dark Pulse:' Darkrai releases a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts. It may also make the enemy flinch. Extra Info: Any extra information that could be attributed towards this character can be posted here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Time Benders Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Memory Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Space Benders Category:Illusionist Category:Precognition Users Category:Pokémon Category:Tier 2